Who's Killing the Cartoon Characters?
CartoonCharacterzRock's spoof of Who's Killing the Muppets? from Robot Chicken Cast * Gonzo - Larry the Cucumber (VeggieTales) * Fozzie Bear - Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) * Kermit the Frog - Tadashi Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Miss Piggy - Lucy Tucci (Home) * Scooter - Linus van Pelt (Peanuts) * Hooded Killer - Himself * Dr. Bunsen Honeydew - Herb Overkill (Minions) * Beaker - Hamm (Toy Story) * Rowlf the Dog - Wreck-It Ralph * Dr. Teeth - Schroeder (Peanuts) * Lew Zealand - Joe (Blue's Clues) * Swedish Chef - Zidgel (3-2-1 Penguins!) * Animal - Pigpen (Peanuts) * Steve Martin - Boss Baby (The Boss Baby) * Camilla the Chicken - Petunia Rhubarb (VeggieTales) * Stalter - Gallaxhar (Monsters vs Aliens) * Waldorf - Dave (Penguins of Madagascar (2014)) * Penguins - Minions (Despicable Me) * Skeeter - Lucy van Pelt (Peanuts) Transcript * Larry: For my next feat, I will walk across hot coals while explaining what the hell I am. * Globglogabgalab: No! For your next feat, you die! (Globglogabgalab fires a cannon, decapitating Larry, and Larry's corpse falls on the hot coals. Then Globglogabgalab places a water sack on the scene) Larry's Funeral and Burial Ceremony * Tadashi: Larry died as he lived, and our family will never be whole again. And now, ladies and gentlemen, THE BOSS BABY, YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY!! * Boss Baby: "The Lord is my Shepard, I shall not want. He makes me like.." * Lucy Tucci (interrupting): Oh, are we burying him in a sybian? (Petunia jumps on Larry's casket as it gets lowered into the ground) * Dexter: You know, the last time a cartoon character died was... * Boss Baby (interrupting): Excuse me? * Dexter: Don’t you mean, "Excuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse me"? * Boss Baby: No, this is a funeral. I’m working. Do I come to where you work and knock things out of your mouth?! * Tadashi: Wow, Boss Baby's working blue, but he’s right. We vowed never to talk about...that night. (The gang turn to look at Linus) (Linus waves at them) Later * Dexter: And then the dad says, "The Aristocrats"! Wocka-wocka! * Globglogabgalab: (Right up at the door) Hey, Dexter? Why did the boy turn red? * Dexter: I don’t know, stranger. * Globglogabgalab: Because he was em-bar-rassed! * Dexter: '''(Sarcastically claps) Wocka-wocka... * '''Globglogabgalab: Then how about this? Because I totally STABBED YOU! (Globglogabgalab stabs Dexter in the neck and then the back with a knife) * Dexter: What a showstopper. Ooohh! (Falls on stage) * Gallaxhar: See? I told you the boy was gonna die on stage tonight. (Gallaxhar and Dave laugh) * Dexter: Hey, guy, can you stop laughing and call me an ambulance? * Dave: You're an ambulance. (Gallaxhar and Dave laugh again, and Dexter is dragged offscreen by Globglogabgalab and murdered. Then a red wagon is rolled out on stage) * Tadashi: (Minions roll Dexter's dead body away) First Larry, now Dexter. Could we be paying the price for what we did to...? * Lucy Tucci: Don’t say that name, Tadashi. * Tadashi: OOOH, Lucy's telling me what to do. Wow, hey, everybody! Come here! You gotta come see this. Lucy's telling me what to do! Wow, must be a day that ends in Y! (Belle walks by carrying a boxful of props) Hey, uh, Linus? * Linus: Oh! Hey there, boss. * Tadashi: We need to talk about Lucy's death. * Linus: Why, sure. I love talking about my twin sister, if not for that tragic accident... * Tadashi: You know, I’m gonna stop you right there. I got something I gotta tell you. Cartoon Character Babies Flashback * Baby Tadashi: Let’s play The Little Mermaid! * Baby Dexter: Let’s question Tadashi's sensability. Wocka-wocka! * Baby Linus: Hold on! Let me grab my floaties. (Leaves) * Baby Lucy van Pelt: What a nerd. * Baby Lucy Tucci: Ahem. Moi will play "La Petite Mermaid". * Baby Lucy van Pelt: Mermaids aren't fat! (Pushes Baby Lucy Tucci) * Baby Tadashi: Yikes! Lucy, if you only take my advice once in your natural life, take it now. Walk away. (Lucy van Pelt smacks Tadashi) * Baby Dexter: NANNY! LUCY'S HITTING US AGAIN! * Baby Tadashi: Yeah, who's the homo now? (Lucy van Pelt beats up Dexter, and Lucy van Pelt gets hit in the back by Tadashi with a red wagon and knocked headfirst into the pool) If we do this thing, it’s our secret forever. (All Cartoon Character Babies agree and drown Lucy van Pelt in the pool) * All Cartoon Character Babies: NANNY! (Present) * Linus: You killed my sister?!? * Tadashi: Yeah, well, It was 60% self-defense. But we're kind of burying the lead here. We think Lucy's come back from the grave for revenge! * Linus: Oh, Lucy will have her ''revenge… (Linus reveals himself to be Lucy van Pelt, the Killer, in disguise) * '''Tadashi and Lucy Tucci: '''AAAAHHH!!! * '''Lucy van Pelt:' (Takes out knife, and attacks Tadashi) Fifteen seconds till your death! * Lucy Tucci: HIIII-YAH! (Jumps to kick her, but misses) Wuh! * Lucy van Pelt: Here it comes! Showtime! * Petunia: (Holding a bow and arrow) Get away from her, you bitch! * Lucy van Pelt: You can’t shoot me! Rhubarbs don’t even have fingers! (Petunia fires an arrow, which runs through Lucy van Pelt's head) OOHH!! (Falls to the floor with Boss Baby behind her) * Boss Baby (chuckling): That bit never gets old. (Dances as funny music starts) Gallery Larry.png|Larry the Cucumber as Gonzo Dex dexter 174x252.png|Dexter as Fozzie Bear Tadashi Hamada.jpg|Tadashi Hamada as Kermit the Frog Lucy look at tip.jpg|Lucy Tucci as Miss Piggy Linus.jpg|Linus van Pelt as Scooter Globglogabgalab.png|Globglogabgalab as Hooded Killer Herb overkill minions.jpg|Herb Overkill as Dr. Bunsen Honeydew Hamm in Toy Story.jpg|Hamm as Beaker Wreck-It Ralph in Wreck-It Ralph.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph as Rowlf the Dog Schroeder Piano.png|Schroeder as Dr. Teeth Joeposter.jpg|Joe as Lew Zealand Zidgel hair soap picture.png|Zidgel as Swedish Chef Pigpen peanuts movie.png|Pigpen as Animal The Boss Baby.png|Boss Baby as Steve Martin Petunia Rhubarb.jpg|Petunia Rhubarb as Camilla the Chicken Gallaxhar.png|Gallaxhar as Stalter Dave.png|Dave as Waldorf Despicable-Me-Minions thumb10.jpg|Minions as Penguins Lucy-van-pelt-snoopys-getting-married-charlie-brown-64.6.jpg|Lucy van Pelt as Skeeter Category:Who's Killing the Muppets? parodies Category:Who's Killing the Muppets? Category:Robot Chicken Parodies Category:Robot Chicken Category:CartoonCharacterzRock Category:CartoonCharacterzRock TV Spoofs